1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving a vertical resolution and visibility of a three-dimensional image.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus displays a three-dimensional (3D) image using a stereoscopic 3D technique or an autostereoscopic 3D technique.
The stereoscopic 3D technique is classified into a glass type and a non-glass type. The glass type display apparatus changes a polarizing direction of a left-eye image and a right-eye image using a patterned retarder or displays the left-eye image and the right-eye image according to a predetermined time interval, thereby displaying the 3D image.
A vertical resolution of the 3D image provided by the glass type display apparatus is lower than a vertical resolution of a two-dimensional (2D) image. In addition, visibility of the 3D image is degraded due to cross-talk generated at the position of an upward or downward viewing angle.